


Come light me up

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: Green eyes met Julian’s as soon as he opened the door. The John was standing across the room, half-turned towards the window looking out onto the city lights. He’d lost the suit jacket somewhere, along with his shoes and socks, and undone the buttons of the top half of his shirt, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. A single chained necklace dangled around his neck, dipping low between the well-defined muscles of his chest.He was beautiful. Julian couldn’t help the catch in his throat as he looked at the man, the hot curl in his belly when the John held out his hand. Julian quickly crossed the room, lips curling into a welcoming smile as he took the hand, let the John use the connection to pull him in closer.





	Come light me up

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't mean to do this, but insomnia.

The car that pulled up before Julian was black and sleek, a lack of dusting around the tires evidence that it had been that way even before the sudden downpour of rain. Julian paused, hesitant to approach the car due to the winged ‘B’ crowning the hood, the letter mirrored at the center of the wheel rims. But the vehicle didn’t move, even after a few long seconds, so Julian hesitantly pushed out from under the small overhanging he’d found and crept cautiously nearer, ignoring the raindrops beginning to re-wet his hair.

The rear window lowered once he was standing on the curb, revealing a dark red interior, and the face of the most beautiful man Julian had ever laid eyes on. The man was sitting in the far seat, dressed in an elegant dark grey suit, though the white shirt beneath was unbuttoned at the top, navy tie undone and dangling about his neck. His cuffs were likewise undone, and he was absently holding a crystal tumbler of amber fluid as he watched Julian with sharp green eyes.

The back of Julian’s neck prickled. He’d not survived as long as he had by being stupid or reckless, and everything about the man, the car, the _situation_ screamed ‘danger’ to him.

Stuffing the tips of his fingers into the pocket of his hideously tight jeans, Julian rolled his shoulders forward and tipped backwards onto his heels, plastering a boyish grin on his face as he asked, “You lost, sir?”

The corner of the man’s mouth quirked upwards, eyes flicking up and down Julian quickly. “Who’s your Daddy, beautiful?”

The alarms in his head sounded louder. Turning his smile confused and tilting his head just to the side, Julian asked, “What do you mean?”

The man huffed out an amused breath, and the mechanical sounds of the car’s lock disengaging made Julian startle. “It’s Dawson, isn’t it? I heard he got a pretty new boy this week.” He tilted his head to the side. “Come on, pretty thing, I’ll give you six thousand to ride me back at my hotel, and have you back here before three.”

Julian’s brain stalled. _Six thou_ \- “Are you sure -”

“I won’t ask again, boy,” the man said. His tone was mild, and he didn’t so much as glance at Julian when he said the words, but something about it had Julian opening the door and sliding into the vacant seat before his brain caught up with his actions. By that time, it was too late to do anything but close the door and settle in, the car moving almost as soon as Julian’s feet were off the pavement.

The man seemed content to ignore Julian now that he was in the car, and spent the ride sipping slowly at his drink and watching out his window. Julian, still not entirely used to the strange etiquette of his new profession, clasped his hands together in his lap and stared outside his own window.

New York hadn’t been where he’d wanted to end up. A large part of him was still attached to LA as an idea of ‘home’, but he knew that waiting any longer to get away from Paris could have kept him stuck indefinitely. Prices from Paris to New York were all he could afford at such short notice, so he had needed to take what he could get. It was pure luck that things had come to a head while it was still autumn - he couldn’t imagine surviving being homeless in New York during the winter, not without having any knowledge of the city beforehand. He was fortunate enough to meet a couple of the girls who introduced him to Dawson so soon, and that the pimp took him in so willingly. That he didn’t seem deterred by the bruises still ringing Julian’s throat.

Sudden fluorescent lighting drew Julian from his thoughts, as the car pulled into an underground parking lot. Julian glanced over at the John, and was surprised to find the man was watching him silently. Raising an eyebrow, Julian gave the man a coy smile, still unsure how he was supposed to be acting, and the man’s mouth once again curled into a small smirk, just as the car rolled to a stop.

Julian jolted as the door beside him immediately was pulled open, and he blinked up to find a valet there, staring blankly towards the rear of the car. A rustle of movement beside him was the man sliding out of the car, and Julian followed, glancing around the garage, eyes flitting over the logos emblazoned on each parked vehicle. His eyes had snagged on a sleek Jaguar when the John rounded the car and blocked Julian’s ogling, smirk in place and an eyebrow raised at Julian’s wandering gaze.

Julian smiled guilelessly and shrugged, though he was internally kicking himself for getting distracted. He shouldn’t have forgotten the dangerous edge to the man’s voice, or the ruthless glint to his eyes just because of a shiny car. Fortunately, the John just seemed vaguely amused, and with a press of his fingers into the small of Julian’s back, directed him past the valets and towards a pair of plain elevator doors.

The John produced a key card from his pocket and slid it into a slit to the side of the doors, pressing his thumb against a small, circular section beneath that lit up with a _beep_. With another soft _beep_ , the card was released, and the John pocketed it just as the elevator doors slid silently open.

Julian’s stomach was solidly in his shoes as he numbly walked forwards as the John directed. The John didn’t bother turning back around, and seemed content to watch as Julian stared blankly forwards, wondering what the hell he was doing here. Johns as attractive, young, and obviously wealthy as the one beside him had no reason to be picking up new and inexperienced prostitutes from tucked-away street corners. Not without being the type of Johns that more experienced hookers knew to stay away from.

The doors in front of them slid open after a few moments of silence, and the John stepped forward with a final, intrigued glance at Julian. The elevator opened up into a small room with an ornate wooden door across from it, a few decorations along the sides to make the room less empty, and an elegant chandelier took up most of the area above their heads. By the time Julian had unstuck his feet enough to follow the John forward, the man had typed something into a keypad at the side of the door. He opened it just as Julian caught up to him, a raised eyebrow all that Julian needed to enter through the doorway.

Once inside, Julian felt all the more out of place in his torn jeans, and raggedy shoes. The room was dressed mainly in cool neutral shades, with hints of burgundy and navy spread sparsely throughout. The furniture and fixtures were elegant and modern, with clean, sleek lines. Hardwood floors spread throughout main room, though Julian could see plush grey carpet through the open archway into what he suspected was the bedroom.

Before Julian could drink in any more details of the lavish suite, a soft touch on the back of his neck had Julian freezing in place.

“You’ve got good instincts,” the man said softly, scraping his nail down the back of Julian’s neck. A shudder wormed its way down Julian’s spine at the feeling, and he watched the man from his sidevision, through his lashes as the John pulled at the neck of Julian’s jacket, pulling the garment from his shoulders and down his arms. “You’re just not very good at remembering to pay attention to them.”

Julian shivered, though the room wasn’t cold. “What do you mean?”

The man dropped his jacket on the floor and circled to Julian’s front, pulling up the hem of Julian’s fitted tee until Julian raised his arms and allowed the man to divest him of it as well. It joined his jacket on the floor.

“You were leery when I pulled up to your corner, and more so when we entered the elevator,” the man remarked. His hands were warm as he ghosted them down Julian’s chest, brushing lightly over his slightly too-prominent ribs and across the dip of his waist. “You’ve tried to keep me in your vision at all times, and you know that something here doesn’t quite add up, hm?”

Julian swallowed, but stayed silent as long fingers deftly undid the fastenings of his jeans. The man chuckled, a warm burst of breath against Julian’s neck that caused yet another shiver to dance across Julian’s skin, then stepped back. Julian watched him, heart pounding, as he crossed the room and poured a glass of whisky.

“Bathroom’s through there,” the man said, waving absently towards the bedroom as he pulled out a sleek black phone from his pants. “Go, enjoy the shower for a while. I have a couple business items to take care of before we get too carried away tonight.”

Slightly bewildered, Julian obeyed. He toed off his shoes and peeled his pants off, leaving them in a slightly-soggy heap with his shirt and jacket, before padding quietly though the main room and into the bathroom.

Like the rest of the suite, the bathroom oozed wealth and elegance, and Julian was nearly too afraid to touch anything, sure that nearly everything in the room cost more than he’d be worth in his life. However, there also probably wouldn’t be another time that he got to be alone in a shower as exquisite as the one notched into the wall, so Julian gathered the bottles of complimentary toiletries and headed into the shower, eyeing the huge bathtub longingly as he passed it by.

Sliding the glass door shut behind him, Julian turned the water to as hot as he could stand. It wasn’t often that he was able to have any form of hot water, low as he was on the totem pole of his new family. Hot showers were saved for the girls and boys who racked in the most cash per night, the ones who were known and often sought-after. Julian had only been working for a few nights, the previous week and a half inside the house spent recuperating and learning the business, so warm showers weren’t something he was anticipating in the near future.

The shampoo and soap provided by the hotel smelled softly of warm vanilla and honey, and left his skin feeling clean and soft to the touch, and by the time Julian pulled himself away from the haze caused by the glorious heat of the water, the mirror that spanned across the left side of the room had completely fogged over. Stomach fluttering as he realized he had lost track of time in the warmth of the shower, Julian quickly and efficiently worked one, then two fingers up inside himself. He didn’t know what the John was looking for, but Julian wasn’t willing to risk being put out of commission if the John was looking for something fast and rough.

The towels were large and plush, and Julian had to fight himself from curling inside one and basking in the softness against his skin. Instead, he briskly dried off his body and scrubbed the towel harshly against his head, trying to get as much of the water out of his hair as possible. What vanity Julian had left demanded that he run his fingers through his damp hair to make it just a bit less of an angry mess, though with the mirror fogged up he couldn’t really tell how much of it he’d been able to fix.

Pulling on one of the silken robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door, Julian took a deep breath, resting his forehead against the wood of the door. His past few pulls had been women, rich and lonely and looking for some pleasure that they couldn’t get from their wayward, selfish husbands. It had been easy to eat them out until they were purring, easy to give pleasure without being worried for his personal safety and wellbeing. With a man, however…

Green eyes met Julian’s as soon as he opened the door. The John was standing across the room, half-turned towards the window looking out onto the city lights. He’d lost the suit jacket somewhere, along with his shoes and socks, and undone the buttons of the top half of his shirt, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. A single chained necklace dangled around his neck, dipping low between the well-defined muscles of his chest.

He was beautiful. Julian couldn’t help the catch in his throat as he looked at the man, the hot curl in his belly when the John held out his hand. Julian quickly crossed the room, lips curling into a welcoming smile as he took the proffered hand, let the John use the connection to pull him in closer.

Up close, the man smelled as good as he looked, and was warm enough for Julian to feel it through the layers of cloth between them. Letting the coil in his belly direct him, Julian pressed closer, closed his eyes as he pressed careful kisses along the man’s jawline. It seemed to the be right call - the man chuckled and curled an arm around Julian’s waist.

“What’s your name, pretty thing?” The man asked, words rumbling against Julian’s chest. Fingers sliding through the hair at the side of his head had Julian blinking, startled. He hadn’t heard the man put down his glass.

“Julian,” He said, nipping softly at the pad of the thumb that brushed against his mouth. Smiling, Julian asked, “And what should I call you?”

The man’s lips twitched, perhaps in amusement at Julian’s carefully-worded question. “Quick thing, you are,” he praised, fingers dancing across the hinge of Julian’s jaw, beneath his ear. “My name’s Logan. No need for aliases here, pet.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “As you wish,” he drawled. Pulling back just a bit, he tilted his head a bit to the side, looked up at the man with a roguish grin. “But I doubt you brought me all the way here just for me to have your name and a hot shower, hm?” Running his hands down the planes of the man’s chest as he said the words, Julian emphasised his question by curling his fingers in the man’s belt loops and pulling his hips close, pressing up on the balls of his feet until he and Logan were sharing the same breath.

Logan’s eyes flashed. “No,” he said, voice dark and low. Fingers slid back into Julian’s hair and curled, sharp, pulling a gasp from Julian’s throat as Logan used the grip on Julian’s hair to pull his head further back. Logan’s mouth was like a brand as he mouthed across Julian’s jaw, settling to rest at Julian’s pounding pulse. “No, I did not.”

Julian swallowed, shivering as he felt Logan’s lips curl against his skin in response. Before he could get his wits together again to respond, Logan pulled away.

“Supplies are on the dresser,” Logan said, crossing to the large bed dominating the bedroom, and Julian unstuck himself enough to retrieve them, turning back to see Logan had made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, one arm behind his head as he lounged against the pillows.

Tossing the condom and lube container onto the bed a short distance from Logan, Julian raised an eyebrow at the man. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed?”

Logan snorted, and beckoned Julian closer. Obediently, Julian crawled his way up the bed, letting the man direct him until Julian was straddling his waist, robe barely preserving his modesty. It was, ultimately, a moot point - Julian gasped in surprise as Logan’s hand curled around him beneath the soft cloth.

Logan’s eyes darkened, mouth curling slowly, pleased, to find Julian already hard. “Flattering,” he murmured, and Julian felt his face prickle with heat. The hand slipped lower, past his balls to press carefully at his opening. “Prepped a bit in the shower?” Logan asked as his middle finger slid just barely in, with little resistance. At Julian’s hesitant nod, Logan praised, “Smart,” before reaching over with his free hand to grab the bottle of lube.

Julian was expecting the man to pass it off to him, so was surprised when Logan instead removed his hand from beneath Julian’s robe to pour a generous amount onto it. “Are you sure -”

Julian was cut of with a gasp as Logan propped himself up on one forearm and slid two fingers inside Julian, pressing deep. It wasn’t much of a stretch with Julian’s short prep in the shower, but Logan’s fingers could reach deeper than Julian’s had been able to, and he couldn’t help but rock back against them.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Logan said lowly, pressing up onto his hand to nose at Julian’s throat, biting lightly. He pulled out his fingers and pushed back in with three, humming against Julian’s skin when Julian grabbed his shoulders to ground himself, groaning at the stretch.

It was _just_ shy of too much. Julian’s lashes fluttered as he rolled his hips, gently fucking himself back on the fingers inside him. He was surprised when Logan waited, mouthing gently at his neck until Julian started to more firmly press back against the digits. It was only then that the man started to curl and flex his fingers, fucking in and out of Julian’s hole.

“Condom,” Logan said, and Julian blinked down at him, dumb for a moment before the words connected to his brain. He shook his head and released Logan to lean to the side, nearly losing his balance as Logan took that moment to rub directly over his prostate.

“ _Shit_ ,” Julian cursed, glaring over at the man as Logan huffed out a laugh and once again reclined against the pillows, fingers sliding out of Julian and leaving him feeling bereft. Straightening, Julian pouted at Logan as he undid the man’s pants, pulling out the man’s cock and trailing the fingers of one hand over it. With his other, he pulled lightly at a belt loop. “You still wanna leave these on?”

“I do.” Logan pulled at the strip of cloth holding the robe closed around Julian’s waist, ran his fingers over Julian’s thighs as Julian ripped the condom packet open and rolled it over Logan’s cock. It was a shame to cover such a lovely thing, but as Julian carefully positioned himself and suck down, he thought it would have been a _much_ bigger shame to not be able to feel it inside him.

Julian breathed, eyes fluttering shut, as he adjusted around the girth inside him. It didn’t take long - Julian had always loved the burn and stretch of that first penetration, the way it forced his body to adapt and accept what was inside him. With a hum, Julian clenched down and swiveled his hips, starting a slow, grinding rhythm on Logan’s lap.

Opening his eyes, Julian found that Logan was watching him closely. Almost greedily, the way the dark gaze slowly roamed across Julian’s face, possessive in the slow trail of it down his body. Once again Julian felt heat prickling across his face. He wasn’t shy, by any meaning of the word, and had always enjoyed putting on a show if any past lover requested it - but something about the gaze of the man beneath him made him feel owned, cracked open and spread bare in a way it never had before.

Not that it mattered. Julian tossed his head, trying to shake the strange thought from from his mind. Adjusting his stance, Julian pressed his hands against the firm muscles of Logan’s abdomen, using the support to more actively ride Logan, raising most of the way off the man’s cock before sinking smoothly back down.

Then, perhaps unwisely, Julian lost himself it for a while. It would have been better without the condom, but even so the firm, slick slide of the cock inside him was mind-numbingly good, and since Logan seemed content at the moment to sit back at watch, Julian forgot about anything but seeking his own pleasure.

The curl of heat inside him, started when he’d walked out to see Logan half-undressed before the window, wound tighter and tighter with every rock of his hips, until Julian was panting out soft sounds of pleasure, fucking himself with short rolls back against the cock beneath him. His thighs were beginning to burn, and sweat was just starting to bead across his skin when Logan’s hand curled around Julian’s neglected dick.

“ _Oh_ ,” Julian gasped, eyes fluttering open. He didn’t remember closing them, didn’t remember when he’d broken Logan’s gaze. Hands curling in the shirt beneath them, Julian’s back arched, helpless to do anything but react. “Oh - wait, I’m -”

Julian cut off with a strangled moan as Logan ran his thumbnail up the underside of Julian’s dick, rubbing in small circles just under his crown. He had to shake his head again to clear it, and stuttered out, “If - if you keep doing that -”

Logan smirked. His hand tightened, and with one dirty, nearly cruel twist of his wrist Julian was coming with a choked gasp.

The first, blinding burst of pleasure had barely faded from Julian’s brain when he found himself rolled over onto his back, Logan’s hands holding him spread, fingers digging in just beneath Julian’s knees as he started fucking into Julian, hard and deep. A jagged gasp was the only thing that kept a scream from clawing its way out of Julian’s throat as Logan started to pound, unerringly, against his prostate.

“W- Wait, Logan - _Logan_.” Stars burst across Julian’s vision, overstimulation a sharp, painful euphoria. It was pulling an unending stream of needy ‘ _ah_ ’ noises from Julian’s mouth with every desperate breath, his hands curled into the bedding beneath him tight enough he was surprised nothing ripped, back bowed as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling, writhing in Logan’s grasp. He didn’t know if he was trying to escape from the brutal pleasure Logan was driving into him, or trying to press closer.

It didn’t matter. Logan kept him close, spreading him wide and holding one of Julian’s thighs flush against his chest. The rolls of his hips barely let his cock escape from Julian’s body, just a nearly unending grind against his overworked nerves.

Tears were starting to gather at the edges of Julian’s eyes as he gasped, “Logan, Logan, please - _please_ -” and he closed his eyes and arched his back with a sobbed wail, pleasure cresting until he felt like he couldn't breathe because of it.

And Logan finally - _finally_ \- stilled, fingers tight enough on Julian’s thighs to leave bruises as he shuddered, deep inside Julian.

Julian barely noticed, too busy struggling for breath and shaking apart.

He noticed, however, when Logan pulled away from him, shuffling back from Julian’s trembling body and off the bed. Julian let his knees and thighs fall together, closing his eyes as he tried to scrape his mind back into one piece. Fingers dancing through his hair sent another wave of trembling through him, and he couldn’t help the wounded sound he made, even as Logan chuckled over him.

“Take your time,” Logan said, amusement and satisfaction a husky curl to his voice, and then his touch was gone, a nearly-silent click of a door letting Julian know he was once again alone.

Julian pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and breathed. It was - _god_. It had been _ages_ since he’d been fucked like that, since he’d been taken apart with pleasure and laid bare beneath someone, and it terrified him that it was some random John that could reduce him to this, to a trembling pile of nerves and need. Sebastian had been hesitant at the beginning, and too drugged to the gills at the end to really pull Julian apart like he’d wanted to be, like Logan had been able to do within an hour of picking him up off the sidewalk.

Julian had known Logan was dangerous the second he’d laid eyes on the blond man. He just didn’t realize he was dangerous like _this_ , too.

A few more minutes, and Julian was able to sit up, a few moments more and he felt steady enough to attempt to stand. The first steps he took were more of a stumble than a walk, but he carefully picked his way across to the main room, to the entryway where he’d left his clothes.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he reached them, if he’d try to leave despite not getting paid, but like so many thing that had happened tonight, it didn’t matter.

His clothes were gone.

Julian stared blankly at the empty entryway, then turned, heading back the way he came. A moment's hesitation was all he allowed himself before he pushed open the bathroom door, demanding, “What the hell did you do with my clothes?”

Logan didn’t bother to raise his head from where it was resting against the lip of the tub, though his mouth curved into a smile. “Don’t worry, Julian, they’re just getting dried. You’ll get them back before you leave.”

Julian crossed his arms, eyes narrowing in annoyance. But before he could say another word, Logan opened his eyes, slanting a glance at Julian that had his mouth snapping closed. Logan raised a hand towards Julian, palm open, and Julian clenched his jaw, even as he stepped forwards to once again take the hand.

Logan sat up a bit in the tub as he directed Julian inside, and Julian hated the traitorous flutter in his belly at how Logan looked with his hair damp and free from it’s severe styling, the way it didn’t quite soften his face but made him look more wild. Untamed. The porcelain was hard beneath Julian’s knees, but the tub was wide enough that he could settle over Logan’s lap with it only registering as a mild discomfort.

The warmth of the water was soothing, bringing a hum of pleasure from Julian’s chest. He leaned forwards, bracketing his arms on either side of Logan’s head and arching his back until his chest was flush against Logan’s. Wide hands settled on Julian’s hips, and Logan tilted his head back, eyes closed, as Julian started to mouth over Logan’s jaw, then down his neck. Julian was careful to keep his bites soft, his kisses open-mouthed and wet. He didn’t know who, or what, Logan was going home to, but figured marks weren’t the way to go.

Logan’s cock was resting, lightly, against the crease of his ass, and when Julian shifted a bit, he hesitated, distracted by the strange catch of it against his skin. “What’s -”

“Condom,” Logan answered, pressing short kisses against Julian’s jaw.

Julian huffed a laugh, even as he rocked gently back against it. “Presumptuous.”

Logan’s hand, wet and warm from the water, cupped Julian’s face and pulled him forward until they were sharing the same breath. His other pressed lightly against the small of Julian’s back, directing it into a deeper curve, enough so that the tip of Logan’s dick was resting, teasing, right against Julian’s hole.

“It’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” he murmured against Julian’s lips, and Julian could only hum in agreement. Then, to Julian’s surprise, Logan leaned forward and molded his mouth to Julian’s, licking inside Julian’s mouth at the same time he directed Julian’s hips downwards, sliding up inside Julian’s body.

Julian whined, eyes fluttering shut. Logan pushed and pulled at him, using the grip he had on Julian’s hip to guide him into a slow, gentle rocking motion. Julian’s cock, trapped between his body and Logan’s, was starting to slowly fill, teased by the slick slide of skin around it.

They stayed like that, kissing and gently rocking together for a long, syrupy span of time, before Logan’s touch started to turn harder, and he pulled Julian off him with an ordered, “Out.” Julian stumbled as he climbed out of the tub, but then Logan was right _there_ , taking full advantage of Julian’s lack of balance to push him across the room.

Julian caught a flash of his own wide eyes in the mirror as Logan pushed him over the double vanity, but his eyes slid shut with a loud moan as Logan slid back inside Julian and started to fuck him, hard and deep. A hand around Julian’s throat had him scrambling against the marble, eyes flying open to meet Logan’s in the mirror. The hand stayed there, curled solidly around his neck as Logan watched him, gaze boring into Julian with every ruthless piston of his hips, making Julian whimper and moan.

Only once did Julian try to close his eyes, try to escape that gaze. But fingers pressed threateningly at the vulnerable skin beneath his jaw until Julian’s eyes fluttered back open, until he met the dark green stare once again. So Julian stayed there, eyes half-lidded and blinking slowly, mouth red and open as he panted for breath.

Julian’s cock kept brushing the laquered wood of the vanity with every thrust, until Logan wrapped his hand around it and started to slowly pull. A low groan and hard swallow pressed against the hand covering his throat, and Julian lost Logan’s gaze as his vision tilted at a press of nail against his slit, then, with a sliding twist of the hand around the head of his cock, Julian was coming, his cry echoing against the bathroom walls.

The hand against Julian’s throat released him, let him fall and brace himself against the marble surface on his forearms as Logan pounded into him faster, this time mercifully avoiding Julian’s prostate. Still, Julian panted and whined at the fucking until Logan stilled, short nails digging into Julian’s hips, a low rumble of satisfaction his only sound.

Julian took a moment as Logan pulled away, resting his forehead against his fists as he tried to catch his breath. He’d been expecting to be used, of course, but he hadn’t expected to _like_ it this much.

Fingers parting his cheeks made him startle and twist - he’d thought Logan would wander off again, but instead he was behind Julian, watching as he stroked his thumb over Julian’s loose hole.

“Shame we had to use a condom,” the man said, eyes flicking up at Julian’s shudder. Logan pressed the thumb just in. “I’m sure you would have looked gorgeous with my come leaking out of you, here.”

Julian shook his head, even as a shiver wormed it's way up his spine. “Not an option.” Straightening, he batted the man’s hand away, and sauntered over to grab another one of the large, fluffy towels, looping it around his waist as he patted himself dry again. Glancing over found Logan watching him with amusement, leaning against the vanity they’d just been fucking on.

Whatever. If the man wanted to watch Julian, then let him.

Julian rolled his eyes and started towards the door, intent on laying down for a bit until Logan decided what else he wanted from him. But Logan caught Julian by the towel still wrapped around him, an arm sliding beneath it and around Julian’s waist as he pulled him in close.

“You _are_ a lovely thing,” Logan said softly, the words breathed against Julian’s mouth before Logan kissed him again, lips gentle and coaxing. Still confused at the man’s strange temperament, Julian let himself open up to the kiss with a sigh, though he kept his grip on the towel against his chest.

Eventually Logan let him go again, and Julian retreated to the bedroom, relieved and a bit unnerved at the same time to find his clothes and shoes sitting on the refreshed bedding. Only his pants and jacket, though, he found out as he held them up. His shirt was missing.

“My shirt’s gone,” he said to Logan when the man exited the bathroom, towel slug low on his hips. Julian had dressed in his pants and shoes anyway, and was leaning back on his hands on the bed, legs dangling off the front.

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “Take one of mine.”

“That’s not -” Julian huffed. “That’s not the point.”

“I don’t care,” Logan said, crossing to the dresser and pulling out another plain, white shirt. He tossed it at Julian, who stared at it balefully. “Yours probably disintegrated in the drier.”

Julian glared up at the man for a moment longer, but relented, pulling the shirt on around him and starting to button it from the bottom. “You do realize I’ll look ridiculous with this thing on.”

“I don’t know,” Logan said, voice low. He came over and righted the collar, trailing a finger up Julian’s neck. “I think it will look just fine.”

Julian met his eyes for a moment, then glanced away, focusing on rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He kept his mouth shut.

Logan chuckled. His fingers played with Julian’s ear for a moment longer, before he pulled away. “My driver will meet you at the bottom of the elevator, with your payment. He’ll drop you back off where we found you.”

Julian nodded and stood, pulling on his jacket. The shirt was a lot warmer than his own, admittedly threadbare one had been, which would be nice for the coming months. With a final glance towards Logan, meeting that unreadable green gaze for one last time, Julian turned and left.

He was finally able to breathe while in the elevator, surprised that the night had gone so well. Getting involved with the girls, he knew that he’d not enjoy every John, knew that most of the time he’d be faking it. To have his first John be someone like Logan was unusual, and to be honest, considering how the night had started out, he’d expected to be walking out bloodied and hurt, not satisfied and well-used. There was something dangerous about Logan, and Julian was just grateful that whatever it was, it wasn’t taken out on him. That he’d avoided his brush with Logan’s life unscathed.

The elevator pinged open, and just as Logan said, the Bentley was there again, rear door propped open and another valet there, staring blankly ahead. Julian slid inside, and the car pulled away as soon as the door was shut behind him. Julian fidgeted throughout the silent ride, picking at his cuticles and twisting his fingers about each other, until the car once again slid to a gentle stop, right at the place he’d been picked up.

The driver turned around, and with a polite, “Here you are, sir,” handed Julian a thick wad of cash, as well as a sealed envelope.

“What’s this?” Julian said, accepting both carefully, and turning the envelope over. Both sides were empty of writing, or any other form of embellishment.

“For your boss,” the man said blandly, turning back towards the front of the car. “It’s a thank you, from Mr. Wright.”

Julian blinked. “Alright, then,” he said, under his breath, and left the car.

It was late enough that most of the other prostitutes in his family were probably headed home, if not there already, so Julian jogged over to one of the darkened corners of the street and propped himself against a rough wall, balancing on one foot as he carefully peeled off the bottom of one of his shoes. He pulled out a plastic, waterproof wallet he’d created many years ago and stuffed ten of the hundred dollar bills inside, carefully replacing it and re-sealing his shoe, before repeating the process on the other side. Four thousand was a phenomenal pull for the night - Dawson didn’t need to know that he’d made more.

That done, Julian glanced around, tucked the envelope into his jacket, and started towards the run-down apartment complex that housed is new family. It wasn’t far - most of the girls and boys Dawson ran made sure to stay within a few blocks of the home-base. Julian was told it was because making the journey home after a rough night of fucking was hard enough just _that_ far away, and being able to catch a ride closer was generally out of the question. Cocky though Julian was, he knew well enough to listen to those with more experience than him, and was grateful for it as his muscles protested at walking so soon after being so thoroughly abused.

A couple streets away he ran into Amy, one of the more tenured girls who greeted Julian with a tight smile. “Good night?”

“Yeah,” Julian responded, ducking his head. “You?”

The woman shrugged. “Good enough. Another lonely Jane for you? You don’t look too bad off.”

Julian shook his head. “Nah, it was a John. He was - fine.”

Amy gave him a look. “More than fine from the looks of it. You look well-fucked, my dear. And is that the John’s shirt?”

“Yeah,” Julian answered, with a shrug. “Mine didn’t make it.”

“It’s nice,” Amy said, reaching up to finger the collar. She frowned. “Rather nice.”

Julian batted her hand away. “Yeah, well, he was loaded. Gave me four-k to ride him in his bed, then fuck me over a table.”

Amy whistled. “Your luck, boy.”

“Yeah well,” Julian looked down as Amy stepped ahead, opening the door to the apartment complex. “It’s about time it went my way.”

Amy snorted. “Don’t get used to it.”

They exchanged tight smiles as they headed to the main room, where Dawson could be found at the end of each night. The man was lounging in a large armchair by the fireplace, smoking a cigarette with his feet up on a battered coffee table. He glanced up with shrewd eyes as Amy and Julian made their way in.

“There you two are,” he said, voice gruff. He held out a hand, snapping his fingers. “What you got?”

“Two-k,” Amy said, holding up a wad of cash before passing it over.

“Four,” Julian said, holding up his own wad of money. “And a letter.”

Dawson raised his eyebrows at Julian, accepting the cash and counting it quickly. “Letter?”

Julian pulled the plain envelope from his jacket and passed it over as well. “Yeah. Was told to give it to you. Said it was a thank-you.”

Dawson grumbled under his breath as he ripped open the envelope, then went eerily still as he read the letter inside.

“Your John tonight,” he said slowly, glancing up at Julian, “What’d he look like?”

Julian glanced at Amy, confused. The woman shook her head, lips tight. “A few inches taller than me, blond hair, green eyes. Young, probably my age if not much older. Fit, attractive, quite wealthy, if his car and hotel were anything to go by. Why?”

Dawson stared at him, silent.

“... Go get your things, boy,” he said eventually, tossing the letter into the fire. “Then come back here.”

“What?” Julian asked, bewildered. “Why -”

“ _Now_ , boy,” Dawson growled, and Julian took off, heart pounding, when the man started to raise from his chair, eyes lit. He ran up to the room he’d been staying in with another couple girls, and dug out a pack containing what few belongings he’d brought from Paris.

Standing, he glanced at the window. It was barred, but Julian was fast, and in better shape than Dawson. If he tried, he could probably make it past him, and two thousand could get him away from New York, possibly to LA if he was quick about it -

“What the hell is going on,” Amy hissed, sliding into the room and grabbing his arm. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I’ve no idea,” Julian hissed back, trying to jerk her grasp from his arm. He winced as her nails dug in. “I don’t know a fucking thing that’s going on right now, Amy. I’m just doing what I was told.”

“Christ,” Amy said. She gave Julian’s bag a quick glance. “That all? Come on, I’ve never seen Dawson act like that before.”

With a last glance at the window, Julian let Amy pull him back to the main room, fingers digging in tight to his bicep.

Dawson was standing in the center of the room. He glanced up as Amy pulled Julian inside, then dismissed her with a nod. “C’mon boy, follow me.”

Swallowing, Julian followed meekly as Dawson led him towards the garage, but finally balked as Dawson opened the back door and ordered, “Get in.”

“Dawson, look, I don’t know what that letter said -”

“I said _in_ , boy,” Dawson growled, but Julian shook his head, backed away.

“I didn’t do anything! I’m not - look, I can go, just, please, I don’t -”

Dawson’s eyes flashed. “Erik.”

A sound behind Julian had him whirling, but it was too late. One of the other boys had slunk up behind him, and at Dawson’s word, a sweet-smelling rag was pressed up against Julian’s face. Julian elbowed Erik hard in the stomach, twisting to jerk away from the boy, but he wasn't fast enough. The small whiff he got of the rag made him dizzy and he stumbled, just enough for Dawson to grab him by his hair and force him to his knees.

“Knew you were gonna be worth somethin’,” Dawson said in his ear, snapping his fingers at Erik, who glanced fearfully at Julian as he passed the rag over. “Just didn’t know it was gonna be so soon.”

He pressed the rag to Julian’s face and yanked Julian’s hair, hard enough that Julian couldn’t stop his pained gasp in response. The sweet, potent smell on the rag filled his mouth and nose, and the world faded to black.


End file.
